20 Years Ago
by samararh3
Summary: It is time for Lin Beifong to become the Chief of Police. Some explanation of why Toph left Republic City. As always, please give me FEEDBACK! I love to hear what you guys think! I do not own LoK or ATLA


20 Years Ago

 _The weather is perfect_ , Lin thought as she walked out of her city apartment eying the cloudless, dim blue sky and the sun peeking over the mountains. The metalbending detective made her way down her usual route to the police station, but it now felt different; soon, that title would precede her.

Lin paused in front of City Hall knowing that she would be standing on those steps in just a few short hours for the ceremony. She felt elated and accomplished and reveled in these sentiments as she imagined being officially pronounced as Republic City's new Chief of Police.

Soon, Lin reached the foot of the stairs at the station. She stopped and looked up at that glorious building, wanting to savor every inch of this important day. Hundreds of feet above her head loomed the giant statue of Toph Beifong. She thought about how long and hard she had trained to get to this point; ever since she was a little girl Lin admired her mother and her tireless efforts to keep the city safe. Finally, it was Lin's turn to protect the city and make her mother proud.

The atrium of the station was bustling with people as always. Lin took a deep breath at the thought that, in a few hours, all of this was going to be under her jurisdiction. She had been second in command for years serving under Hiro, the chief of police who took the elder Beifong's place after she retired. Everyone knew that the day would come for Lin to continue her mother's good work, but it was just a matter of when. They had all seen her work harder than any other officer and prove her worth and dedication time and time again. No one deserved this more than Lin, and now she was finally getting it.

She walked forward on her way to the detective's division where her new office was awaiting, but paused as she approached a group of officers to her right who caught her eye. One by one, each officer faced her, stood tall, and saluted. Lin cocked her head to the side quizzically as she noticed their controlled smiles. One of the men in front gestured with a nod for her to turn around. Realizing how quiet it had become, Lin turned slowly to find the entire lower level staff had stopped moving; each person was facing her and they were all saluting. A smile crept onto Lin's face and she felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude.

"Thank you all." She said sincerely, her voice echoing off the walls. "Now – get back to work – all of you." She continued lightheartedly with a smile that she was unable to contain. She gave a final nod to the initial group of officers and exited into the elevator.

Luckily she was alone as she ascended to the 3rd floor because she needed time to regroup after that touching display. She stepped off the elevator ready to finish her speech and complete the last of her official paperwork, but as she stepped into the detectives division she was met with another surprise.

"Congratulations!" chorused all of her colleagues standing under a handmade-looking banner in front of her office.

Taken aback by this tremendous display of flattery, Lin blushed furiously reaching a shade of pink that nobody in that room would ever see again. She never gave any thought to how much they must all respect her until this moment. She smiled and walked forward shaking hands with her fellow detectives as they each muttered more congratulations.

"Alright everyone, I am truly touched." She said with a sheepish smile.

Detective Cho, Lin's former partner, stepped forward to speak. "I just wanted to say that on behalf of the entire division, we are honored to serve beneath you, Lieutenant Beifong."

"The honor is mine." Lin responded with sincerity and extended her hand to him. "But you'd better get used to calling me _Chief_ Beifong."

"Of course – Chief." Cho responded lightheartedly as the others snickered.

"Now, that's more like it. I will be in my office should anyone need me." She said and closed the door behind her for privacy. She stood and marveled at her new office space. Lin had spent so much time in this very room when she was growing up so it was difficult to believe that it was actually hers. When Toph was working, Lin would just stay in this office and play games, practice her metalworking skills on any extra scrap she could find, or read for countless hours underneath the desk. She approached the desk and began unpacking a few of her things. Now it was time to make new memories.

Lin settled in to the black, high-backed chair behind the shiny metal desk and took a deep breath. She still had a couple of hours before the ceremony to get some work done. As she began making systematic corrections and additions to her public address speech, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She called.

The door opened about a foot and an officer peeked in. "Councilman Tenzin has arrived to discuss today's events with you."

"Uh – Of course. Please tell him that I will be with him in one moment."

The officer nodded and closed the door. Lin slid the top desk drawer open and grabbed her pocket mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times then stood. She opened the door to find Tenzin waiting patiently.

"Councilman." "Lieutenant." They exchanged cordially as Lin gestured for him to enter. She closed the door behind them and smiled. "That's _Chief_ to you."

"I had a difficult enough time calling you Lieutenant." He said quietly as she approached him.

"Better get used to it _Councilman_." She said and pressed up against him before pecking his lips.

"So, you have something to discuss with me?" She asked as moved back behind her desk.

Tenzin exhaled loudly and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Yes. The other council members and I have overseen the organization of the ceremony and everything is in place. I was tasked to clear the time of the event and the guest list with you."

"Tasked? Sounds like a job for your assistant." Lin asked slyly.

"I may have – volunteered."

"I'll be there in an hour."

"Alright. Is there anyone else you want us to reserve a seat for?"

Lin thought for a moment. "Not other than my mother." She answered quickly before another thought entered her mind. "Will Katara be attending?" Lin asked carefully, knowing that this may be a sensitive subject.

Tenzin's entire demeanor changed at the mention of his family. His face drooped into a frown and his shoulders dropped down slightly. "She said that she wouldn't miss it for the world." He responded sadly and was followed by silence.

"I haven't seen her in a few weeks." Lin said in a concerned tone. "Is she doing any better?"

"Mother – has not been the same since his passing…"

Lin bowed her head, remembering the day she received the news of Aang's death. He was almost like a father to her and she felt the pain of the loss again. It had only been six months… "I wish he could have been here." She said softly.

"He would have been so –" Tenzin's eyes began to tear up; though a significant time had passed, his sadness still felt fresh. "He would have been so proud of you…" Tenzin choked out and sniffed a few times. "But – but enough about that. Today is about you."

Lin smiled sadly as Tenzin wiped his eyes and pulled himself back together.

"The next time I see you, you will be Republic City's new Chief of Police. How do you feel?"

"Ready. Ironically, I still have not finished my speech." She said and chuckled nervously.

"Don't stress about it too much. You already know what you want to say."

"Thanks."

"Alright, well I will see you in an hour." He stated and headed for the door but stopped abruptly. "Oh, I almost forgot. Toph has not called to RSVP. Would you like us to get in contact with her?"

Surprised, and yet not at all surprised, Lin wondered for a moment why she did not RSVP then chased the thought from her mind. "N-No. I'm sure that won't be necessary. She's probably off skulking in the woods. She'll be there though."

Tenzin nodded in response. "See you soon, Lin."

Once Tenzin left, Lin reached for the telephone and dialed her old home number. It rang multiple times, but there was no answer. _She'll be there_ Lin reassured herself and then continued working on her speech.

* * *

Lin stood tall on the top of the steps at city hall as the ceremony commenced. There were many people who gathered to watch; prominent individuals in the city were located in the seating area, the press was bunched up on the sides of the steps, and everyday citizens crowded in the back. Out of the one hundred seats in the audience, only one chair was empty and it was in the front row right next to Katara. Where was Toph?

Tenzin stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Good morning everyone – and thank you all for joining us on this momentous occasion. We are gathered here today to commemorate the promotion of an extraordinary individual who will now serve our great city as the new Chief of Police. Over the years, she has served as an officer, a detective, and then assumed the role of Chief Hiro's second in command for a better part of eight years. This remarkable woman has solved over 100 cases for the Republic City Police Department and has poured countless hours into keeping the streets safe for our citizens. Now I am pleased to present the new Chief of Police, and my personal friend – Lin Beifong!"

The crowd applauded and cheered as Lin stepped forward and nodded humbly.

"And now, Miss Beifong would like to say a few words." Tenzin finished and stepped away from the pedestal.

She shook his hand and took her place behind the microphone.

"Thank you Councilman for that thoughtful introduction." She said as she pulled her note cards out of her utility belt and placed them on the podium. "I would like to begin by expressing how incredibly grateful I am for the opportunity that is being bestowed upon me today. As Chief of Police, I intend to lead Republic City into the new age of crime fighting. We will utilize the newest cutting-edge technology, achieve higher standards than ever before, and work tirelessly to maintain peace and safety on our shared streets. Those of you who have worked with me know that I run a tight ship; I do not tolerate laziness, cowardice, or disloyalty and everyone must uphold the highest representation of the law. Together we work as a cohesive unit where all individuals, including myself, are treated with respect and equality. I say with the utmost confidence that we are efficient, decisive, and we bring substantial results. I am looking forward to proving my worth as the leader of the finest police department in the world." Lin paused for a few moments as people clapped.

"I would now like to take the opportunity to express my thanks to those who have helped me reach this goal as I stand here today. First, I would like to thank the council members for their continuous support and dedication to this department. Without our policy-makers we would not have the resources to do what we do best. Thank you, council. Next, I extend my thanks to my colleagues and officers who consistently impress me with their passion for the job. I have never met a more hard-working, reliable group of people who are willing to put their lives on the line each day to serve and protect our citizens. Thank you, officers."

"Finally," Lin continued, but paused momentarily as she glanced down at the empty chair where Toph was supposed to be. "I would like to thank my mother, Toph Beifong. She built the foundation for the metalbending police force and served successfully as chief for over 20 years. I feel that it is my duty to continue her good work to protect those who are unable to protect themselves. Without her guidance, I would not be standing here today."

Lin took a deep breath as the people clapped again. She looked out at Katara, at the empty seat, then at her note cards. After a moment, Lin turned the rest of her speech over and gazed out at the awaiting crowd.

"I just want to say one last thing before we conclude. I was born and raised in Republic City and I could not imagine calling anywhere else my home. When I was young, I looked up to the great leaders who came together to create this new hub for people of all nations to live and work together in harmony. Now, I feel that it is my duty to protect our citizens and our way of life as we look toward the future. We owe an immense debt of gratitude to those individuals who made this dream a reality. Without the fearless cooperation between Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang, may he rest in peace, none of us would be able to call this place home. It will be my honor to serve and protect our shared home and carry on the founding ideals of Republic City; opportunity, freedom, peace and unity. Thank you." Lin stepped off the podium as the audience applauded loudly. She glanced down again at Katara who was dabbing her eyes with a small cloth and sighed quietly; she had hoped that her homage to Aang would be well received.

Lin turned sideways toward the Earth Kingdom council representative and placed her hand on the Republic City's code of conduct. She repeated after the elder as she carefully recited the oath.

* * *

Glasses clinked and people chattered in the foyer of City Hall while the servers milled about, passing out the hours devours to groups of guests. It was quite a party; all of Republic City's movers and shakers were there and they all wanted to talk to Lin – much to her dismay. Lin was cordial and professional, but she was never one for small talk or explaining herself to people. Just as she was about to reluctantly answer "What are your views on public law enforcement?" for the 5th time, Tenzin appeared by her side.

"I apologize for the interruption, but the other council members and I must steal her away for a while. We have much to discuss." Tenzin said to the small group surrounding the police chief. Lin simply nodded and muttered a curt goodbye as she followed Tenzin away from the people.

"Thank you." She said through a sigh.

"You looked trapped."

"I felt trapped. You know how I hate these things." She said as they sufficiently distanced themselves from listening ears.

"Yes, but it is standard." He said with a smile and then looked back at Lin's dour expression. Her gaze was out in the crowd, but not looking at anyone one in particular and she was deep in thought. Though it was common to see her looking like this, it seemed odd that she would be so unhappy on such an important day. "Are you alright?"

"Uh – fine." She answered as she popped back into reality. "I just – uh… I think I'm going to head out."

"But – Why?" Tenzin asked carefully.

"I just have some things that I need to take care of." She said coolly and looked up at him.

"Of – Of course." He stammered, confused while still trying to be supportive. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

Lin let a small smile poke through her seriousness as she responded "Yes. I'll see you at seven."

The two of them stood facing each other for a moment before Lin waved herself off. She slipped out of the side door unnoticed by the populous.

A thin blanket of clouds had blown in from the bay as the day progressed and a chilly mist had filled the air. Every once in a while a strong gust of wind would rattle trees and send the loose leaves rustling down the pavement. There were few people on the road as Lin walked alone to her childhood home feeling the melancholy tone of the afternoon weather.

Soon, she came upon her old neighborhood which looked exactly the same as it did when she officially moved out 5 years ago. The houses were small but quaint and had older-looking construction than the homes in the middle of the city. This was, in fact, one of the first legitimate neighborhoods in Republic City.

Lin paused and looked up the familiar walk that led to her mother's house. The place looked the same; four sturdy brick walls with windows, a chimney poking out of the roof, and a big circle of dirt in the middle of the green yard where they used to spar when she was a child.

She strolled up the walkway, knowing that her mother probably already felt her coming. Once she reached the door, she hesitated at the metal knob and sighed; this was the last thing that Lin wanted to be doing right now. She got into a familiar stance and closed her eyes, feeling the earth to see if Toph was even inside. Indeed, the esteemed earthbender was milling about in the bedroom.

Lin stood up straight and felt a rush of anger; how could her own mother miss one of the most important days of her life? If anything, she should have been hurt or incapable of attending. Nothing else should have kept her away. She wanted to yell and let out her frustrations, but she knew that Toph wouldn't listen in that case. Something about her new position of authority left her with the desire to remain calm, so she took a deep breath and entered the living room.

The house was dark except for the light shining through the windows. Lin solemnly walked down the hallway and into the bedroom where Toph was busy moving things from place to place. For a moment, neither of them said anything, but that peace would not last long.

"What are you doing here, Chief?" Toph asked in a low, disgruntled tone with her back turned to her daughter.

"Oh, so you _did_ remember?" Lin responded resentfully.

"Hmph" Toph huffed as she continued to organize the belongings strewn across her bed.

"So, what's your excuse this time? You didn't forget, you don't look sick or – broken. So, what? What _possible_ reason do you have for missing the ceremony today?"

Toph didn't respond; a first. The silence only made Lin angrier.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk, I will." Lin continued, allowing her voice to build in volume and momentum. "You should have been there, mom. People were expecting you to attend – _I_ was expecting you to attend. How do you think it makes me look when the founding Chief of Police – my own _mother_ doesn't even bother to show up?"

"A _bother_ indeed… You've been to one of those things – you've been to a thousand." Toph said off-handedly.  
"Did it even occur to you that this was important to me?" Lin said, stepping forward.

"Oh, here we go…" Toph responded with annoyance and continued about her business.

"Out of all of the times in my life where I needed your support and you weren't there, this is by far the worst! I've been working toward this career ever since I could talk! I can't believe that you couldn't muster up even an inch of pride to celebrate the career that you helped me achieve!" Lin said loudly as she followed her mother around the room.

Toph whipped around and pointed her finger in her daughter's general direction. "Hey – I never asked you to take over the family business, so don't act like I had anything to do with it!"

"You had everything to do with it!" Lin yelled back in a higher-pitched voice.

"I didn't tell you to become a cop, go out for detective, or become the police chief. You did that all on your own. I never wanted any of this for you in the first place, you know."

"Oh, that's rich coming from the woman who trained me from birth to follow in her footsteps!" Lin yelled. "It's not like I had anyone else in the house as a role model anyway. If I did, maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

"Not this again…" Toph said, rubbing her temples.

"What? The subject of my own father? Who you refuse to give me any information about?"

"It's just one of those things, kid. Do yourself a favor and get over it because I am not discussing this with you. Not now – not ever!"

"You are a horrible mother, you know that?!" Lin screamed, her anger bursting out of control.

"That's it! I did the best for you kids and this is the thanks I get?! Raising you was NOT easy and I had to do it all on my own. Did I ask for support? Huh? Did I whine when people didn't show up to support my endeavors? No! So, shut up and get over yourself!" Toph shouted and slammed the rest of her clothes into her open bag.

"Are you going somewhere?" Lin asked after a moment as she began to realize her surroundings; Toph wasn't just moving things around, she was packing.

"Nothing gets past you, Miss Chief of Police." She said and slung the bag over her shoulder. "I'm leaving."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"The house will be here if you need it."

"What are you talking about?" Lin asked, thinking that this was just another irritating way for her mom to make a situation overdramatic.

"Well, I'm not coming back, kid."

Lin was taken aback. "What?"

"You heard me." Toph said and walked past her into the living room. "I'm heading to Zaofu for a little while to see your sister. They're still in the middle of construction."

"And then what?" Lin asked, following her.

"Not sure yet."

There was silence for a moment as Lin attempted to put all of this information together in her head. "What is the meaning of this?" Lin demanded, feeling a mixture of emotions.

"There is – nothing here for me anymore..."

Lin took a step back and felt her chest become heavy. She was feeling the kind of pain that can only come from familial disintegration; the kind when your own parent basically tells you that you mean nothing to them. This was untrue of course, but Lin was sensitive, and Toph was bad at noticing…

"And you weren't planning on telling me this?"

"I was going to write a note."

"Ha – Ha… Very funny…" She responded bitterly.

"Always."

A silence passed and neither of them moved.

"Just tell me – why?"

"I dunno, Lin… One of my best friends in the world is dead, and the other is busy running the Southern Water Tribe. I'm not working, you don't need me; so what use am I here?" It seems now is the best time to go off the grid for a while."

"And Katara? Aren't you going to say goodbye to her?"

"Nah… She and I aren't on the best of terms."

"What did you do this time?"

"Stop asking me questions!" Toph snapped and then sighed. "Right after Aang's funeral we got into an argument about how to best honor his memory or something like that… It got heated and that was it."

Lin shook her head and sighed. "Well, fine – Go! Don't let _me_ delay you." Lin said and crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

"Wasn't planning on it." Toph said and made her way to the door. She opened it, but hesitated as she stood in the entryway. Though it seemed like a rash decision to Lin, Toph had been thinking about leaving for quite some time. Now that her daughter was the Chief of Police, she no longer had a place in this city. She made the decision earlier that day to not attend the ceremony because it would have been too painful; seeing Katara and interacting with all of those people would have been unbearable, especially if she wasn't able to keep it together. Instead, Toph listened to Lin's speech on the radio, wishing that she could have been strong enough to be there herself. Alone in the house, she cried as Lin publicly thanked her and again at the mention of Aang. But of course, Lin would never know that. She sighed, bowed her head, and turned her head ever so slightly so that Lin could hear her speak. "Congratulations." She uttered.

Lin softened suddenly. In her anger, she had forgotten that she would miss her mother. In this family, they butt heads, they fight, but they love each other at the core. Unfortunately, the Beifong women are much too proud and stubborn to admit it.

Lin wanted to say something, but nothing sounded good enough, so she just stood there with her arms crossed and her defenses up as Toph bit the bullet, walked out, and closed the door behind her.


End file.
